A Moment's Notice in the Force
by gothic-musings
Summary: Obi-Wan and an original Jedi character I created have an incredible night using the temple gardens. please R & R. I haven't posted in so long.


Master Obi-Wan Kenobi sat at a dimly lit desk at the back of the Jedi Library, mulling over information for an upcoming mission. His fingers were steepled underneath his bearded chin as he bent closer to read the datapad of specifics for the mission, his eyes straining to see in the poor light. It was late in the temple, well, past lights out, but he couldn't sleep for the third night straight. Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes and blinked them a few times, forcing them to focus on the screen but to no avail. He knew how physically exhausted he was, but his mind wouldn't allow him to rest, and this had brought about concern from his closest friends, not that he had many. Since Qui-Gon's death, he rarely let anyone inside, not even his own padawan, Anakin.  
  
As he reclined in his chair, he heard the soft whoosh of the library door opening and closing, alerting him to someone's presence. He felt the distinct Force signature of a familiar friend, and a smile crept across his lips. "Surely she isn't awake at this hour," he thought. He pushed his chair away, stood and proceeded to gather all of his research materials in his arms to put them away. As he rounded the corner of the desk, he nearly collided with fellow knight Elanya Geran, who dropped the holocron she had been holding.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi! You scared me to death!" she yelled as she bent down and picked up the holocron.  
  
"Right, and I suppose you came here at this hour to read?" he teases. "You knew I was here."  
  
She cocked her head to one side. "So what if I did? What are you going to do? Punish me?"  
  
"Don't tempt me. Come, you can keep company as I reshelf these datapads."  
  
Elanya followed Obi-Wan as he returned each pad to its proper place, all the while keeping a light hearted conversation running between them.  
  
"So why were you down here? You know Master Yoda dislikes us wandering around the temple after dark," he began.  
  
"I came in search of a holocron on the Temple Gardens. I woke up when I heard my padawan's snoring and I couldn't get him to stop so I came here to get the holocron before I went down to the garden." Obi-Wan stopped and gave her a funny look. "I swear it's the truth."  
  
"Oh, I believe what you said to be the truth, just not all of it." He walked a few more steps and reshelved the last datapad. "Why the temple gardens?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know what I do with those flowers in there?" she said in a very cheeky manner.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up and down her body in a curiously intrigued fashion. "Want to show me?"  
  
Elanya was not about to back down from a challenge. She licked her lips and said, "You think you can handle it or would that be too much for your purity?"  
  
Obi-Wan laughed. "I was only joking, Elanya."  
  
"So you're scared?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"But that's not what you're radiating through the Force, or have you forgotten just how strongly you broadcast sometimes, especially when your shields are not in place, which, I might add, you manage to do every single time you talk to me," she said, bringing emphasis on the last part of that statement. Obi-Wan's cheeks flushed with his embarrassment and he tried to avert his attention to anything other than the topic at hand. "Why is that, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Why is what?"  
  
"Why do you slam those shields in place whenever we talk? What are you afraid of?"  
  
Obi-Wan paced nervously. "Forgive me, but I can't tell you."  
  
"Can't or won't?"  
  
"A little of both, I think," he said, still pacing.  
  
Elanya grabbed him by the arm. "Will you stop that? You're driving me nuts." Obi-Wan stopped and stood still, his hands rested on his hips. "Come with me to the gardens."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What about that Jedi patience of yours that is so highly prized? You'll just have to wait and see."  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I am going to do this," he said, rubbing his temples. "All right, I'll go."  
  
* * *  
  
"Temple Gardens," commanded Obi-Wan as they boarded the turbolift. Elanya licked her lips and turned to him.  
"Do you visit the gardens often?"  
  
"Not much since Qui-Gon's death. It used to be one of his favorite places."  
  
"You should come here more. Build some happier memories."  
  
"This might prove to be one of those moments." He felt a yearning for this woman that he couldn't describe and knowing how much he disliked unexplainable emotions, Obi-Wan had begun to run through a series of questions in his mind. He had been so plagued with finding an answer that he didn't notice Elanya's hand running over his beard.  
  
"Hmm, I like how you've let this grow. Makes you look so much more, oh what's the word? Mature?"  
  
"Well, I thought it would put an end to those teasing remarks of how young I looked."  
  
"Hmm, it is time you grew up in some areas of your life."  
  
"Such as?" he said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't think I have to mention it. You know what I'm referring to."  
  
"Some things require a lesson in order for one to grow in that area."  
  
"When the apprentice is ready, the master shall appear."  
  
"So, shall there be a lesson tonight, my master?"  
  
"I have a simple task for you."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Seeing as how we are going to the gardens, I want you to be creative and think of a use for the flowers…on me."  
  
Obi-Wan swallowed hard. "You're kidding."  
  
"Stretch out your feelings. You know I'm not. I have just presented you with the opportunity you've dreamed of for seven long years, Obi-Wan Kenobi." She spoke with her body facing forward, her eyes never once noticing his unnerved appearance.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the turbolift reached Level 9. The lift door opened and their senses were bombarded with a number of odors and sights. The garden was in full bloom and the aroma was simply intoxicating to the pair. They walk down a small dirt path, hand in hand, and come to a halt at a bed of shining white moon blossoms.  
  
"The smells of these flowers are so soothing to a Jedi's soul. Don't you agree?"  
  
She inhaled deeply. "Yes…this scent just drives me wild."  
  
Obi-Wan took off his cloak, kneeled and spread it out as a blanket next to the flowerbed. The he took Elanya's and did the same with it. "I think that I have found a use for them. One both of us will enjoy very much."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, I eagerly await the demonstration." Elanya kneeled next to Obi-Wan on the makeshift blanket. "Don't keep me in suspense any longer." Obi-Wan drew his lips closer to hers and brushed them around her face, all the while coaxing her to lie on her back. Elanya ran her fingers through Obi-Wan's long hair, pulling his head down to hers as their lips met. Their tongues passed into each other's mouths and swirled around, causing each of them to let out a moan as he moved his body on top of hers. They kissed for several more minutes until Obi-Wan broke off from her. He sat up and straddled her knees as he moved his hands underneath her.   
  
"Arch your back." Elanya arched her back, bringing her hips into the air as Obi-Wan deftly unfastened her belt and sash. After tossing them aside, he parted her tunics wide open, revealing her soft breasts to his naked eye for the first time. He had never viewed a woman in this fashion before and he wasn't exactly sure how to approach this new and profound situation that he was now faced with. He stared at them hungrily and did the first thing that came to mind. Soon, he found himself between her breasts, running his tongue up and down the valley of them, teasing her before he ran his tongue over the right nipple, circling around the edge of it, hardening it.  
  
Elanya moaned and squirmed under his touch as Obi-Wan ran his hands up and down her ribcage as he gave her breasts special attention. She pushed against his shoulders, bringing his face up to her line of sight. "Roll over," she commanded. As he rolls over, she positioned herself on top of him and pressed her waist against his. She took off his belt and sash, discarding them with her own. Then she ran her hands into the folds of his tunics and pushed them apart. Elanya watched his firm, muscular chest heave with every breath he took, mesmerized by the sheer beauty of him. "Take off these constricting tunics…" she whispered. She leaned back just enough for Obi-Wan to sit up underneath her and strip off his outer and inner tunics, leaving his pants and boots still intact. He finished, then pushed her tunics off of her shoulders and she shrugs out of her own. After she got out of her clothing, he glided his rough hands over and on the side of her stomach, making the hair on her arms stand on end as he brought her body close to his in order to explore the flesh that he had lusted after for so long.  
  
She ground her hips into his, making his mouth gape open and his eyes close for a moment as he relished the feeling, as this was a new experience for him. Obi-Wan rolled her over into the bed of moon blossoms, laying her gently into the aroma. Elanya closed her eyes, savoring their texture against her body. He broke off one of the flowers and held it by the stem between his index finger and thumb, bringing it to her chest. He brushed the blossom up and down her chest, teasing her breasts, stomach and finally her lips, where he took it away and replaced it with his warm, firm lips.  
  
There was a slight pause in action as he moved down to her waist. Obi-Wan hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pants and tugged them down her hips, revealing the most beautiful thing his Jedi eyes were to ever behold. He licked his lips hungrily as he saw that moisture had formed on its lips, and it drove him to descend greedily on her. He ran his lips from the upper part of her stomach, all the way down, teasing her as he stopped at her waistline. She gasped and arched her back in response to his tongue, and she began to squirm as it traveled from her waistline down to her moist area. Her moans of pleasure indicated that he was doing well for an inexperienced lover as he slipped his tongue into her wet folds, tasting her sweetness. He flicked it up and down against her, causing Elanya to grab handfuls of flowers and ripped them out.  
  
"Oh, Force, Obi-Wan!" she screamed.  
  
As Obi-Wan worked her center with his warm tongue, she ran her fingers through his hair as she positioned her legs over his shoulders and around his head as he pushed his tongue deeper into her, forcing her to moan loudly. He continued the slow torture to Elanya, only deepening it by combining the efforts of his tongue with the slow movement of his middle finger in and out of her moistness. He smiled as he heard the sound of her teeth grinding from his hard work on her. After a few minutes, she couldn't take it anymore and screamed, "Enough!" He stopped and propped himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Am I too much for you?"  
  
"Never. I'd never admit defeat, but now it's your turn," she grinned.  
  
As Obi-Wan heard those words of temptation, he lied on his back as Elanya slowly crawled on him, bending her head down to kiss his chest. She sat back for a moment and took off her boots, tossing them to the side and slid out of her pants completely. She then relieved him of his boots and pants, discarding them as well. "Now we're equal," she remarked. She crawled in a catlike manner back on top of Obi-Wan, brushing her wet thighs across his already hardening member. He moaned softly as he felt her grind against him. "Do you like how that feels?" she asked.  
  
"Mmm, Force, yes," he purred.  
  
As she made her way down his body, her tongue licked a trail of wet fire down his pecs to his stomach, stopping just at the top of his member. She kissed her way down it, causing him to shudder in response. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked his length, and he gasped, arching his back form the new sensation. Elanya smiled at the power she had over him, and she asked him an all-important question. "You want my mouth on it, don't you?" She blew a stream of cool air across it and watched in delight as it twitched from the feeling.  
  
Obi-Wan moaned, "Oh, please, do it," As she obliged his plea, Elanya slowly opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head of his manhood as Obi-Wan whimpered from the sensation that was introduced to him by her mouth. Gripping it with her lips and mouth, she slowly moved her head in a upward and downward motion as he grabbed Elanya by the hair, tangling his fingers in it, and groaned, "Oh, yes, my love...oh...it's good."  
  
She worked it in and out as her hands came up to cup his balls, her fingers kneading the soft flesh. Obi-Wan grew louder as her ministrations moved faster. He dug his fingers into the soft earth around him as she almost caused him to climax. She stopped just in time, taking her mouth away from his throbbing manhood. "Now, I don't want this to be over too soon. I want to enjoy this," she spoke softly.  
  
"I want to enjoy this just as much as you, my love," he whispered. As she lowered her head again, she took him into her mouth again and continued to stroke it very slowly, teasing him more. Her hands moved up and down his thighs, rubbing and gripping the soft skin of them. After a few more minutes of sweet torture, Elanya came to a grinding halt, leaving him begging for more. Obi-Wan sat up and turned over, positioning himself on all fours as she rolled over in the flowers, spreading her legs as an open invitation. He crawled on top of her body and gently brought himself to rest in between those tender thighs.  
  
"Mmm," he moaned as he entered her. He felt her constrict around his hardness as he stroked her deeply, pushing his length up to the hilt into her wetness, growling all the while. As she wrapped her legs around his waist, she held him closer, her back arching as he pounded into her harder. Sweat poured from both of them as dirt and flower petals stuck to their sweat-slicked skin. He nuzzled her neck and shoulder with his face and head as he gritted his teeth, pumping her even stronger. There was a brief moment of silence before they reached their climax, hers gripping him and sending him over the edge into his. He emptied himself into her completely; his seed filled her, a silent hope of making her pregnant with his child. Obi-Wan collapsed on top of Elanya, bringing his ear to rest over her rapid heartbeat. She put her hand to rest on his scalp, her fingers combing back his sweaty hair, and in an instance of clarification, the Force showed her that Obi-Wan was the one for her. 


End file.
